Three Hundred Sixtyfive Days
by kazenokoi
Summary: What would you do if you had three hundred and sixty-five days to carry out your final wishes? Sesshoumaru realises he may go down with honor, but not without a fight. SESSH X KAG
1. Epilouqe

AN: Hello everyone. I'm new to the Dokuga and Sess X Kag 'verse. I hope you all enjoy this story. I have to say there are many wonderful authors on this site, and I've enjoyed many of them! Er, kinda not sure if I'll live up to their footsteps or not, but I'm sure I'll have fun writing nonetheless, and I hope you have fun reading.

The inspiration for this story came from the idea of trying to potray Sesshoumaru trying to receive Kagome's heart by using less aggressive means then I've read (although I DEFINATELY have enjoyed those stories and their wonderful authors). I'm sure many people will think I've practically neutered the poor guy, but in later chapters I plan on explaining in depth exactly what happened before the story takes place. I want Kagome to be the one in sure charge here, even if she may not realize it. When someone is given a death sentence, or has notice they are dying, it changes them. Ask anyone who has ever had cancer, was or is terminally ill. Suddenly, life, and the time you have left increases in value. That is the basis, and if there is ANYTHING the reader should take from the story, it should be that.

This story will be heavy on the angst. Someone may be dying by the story's end. It may not be who you think. I'm not telling who- an author of a publish does not exactly tell, either, and while I'm sure I'm no published author, I plan on doing the same in that regards. I do not give any warnings or apologies for what is coming, limes, lemons, other than that the story is rated MA FOR A REASON. I hope you enjoy, and if you have any questions just ask.

This will most likely be my only author's note in this story. I really try to avoid those. So with that in mind, I say again to please leave me a review with a way to get back to you if you have a question. I will not use AN's to answer them, I'm sorry. Thank you for your understanding! ^_^

Enjoy.

**Three Hundred and Sixty-Five Days**

He had everything a simple fool could want- lands, servants, title, power, and strength. Having thought to have completed the Pathof Supreme Conquest, there was little else he found he desired. With his arm returned, his own sword, and his abilities having surpassed those of the former Great Dog Demon, he felt little need to remember one piece was missing. One small fragment was void in his otherwise perfect life. Each time, he told himself to forget. Each time, he reminded himself the single absent thing was not meant to be, and called upon his harsh, militant upbringing to drown him once more in the emotionless role he was meant to play until the end of his days. Not too shortly after each time he squashed the nagging reminder, he would find himself flying over to THAT village. He would leave a new kimono for his ward, and that would be all. But several times, this reminder was present.

' This is apparently not my lucky day' he mused as he flew over the village, soaring through the skies. He looked down at the woman, her wavy, raven locks now long enough to reach her waist, and her now fully grown womanly body clad in her miko attire. A smile never quite managed to his lips as he remembered, once more, that they were the colors of his house. He wondered, momentarily- how the crest of his house would suit her kimono, and how her figure could be complimented even more by tossing aside her current simple holy robes with that of the smooth lines and simple elegance the kimono of his house could offer. She would be pampered, cared for, and in times of battle be the perfect companion at his side. Her heart was big enough to accept his mere half brother, even when the second miko was in the picture she looked past his faults and continued to love him. A nagging voice within him, the beast, or perhaps his heart spoke softly, 'Would this onna not do the same for this Sesshoumaru?' as he looked down on the object of his last, remaining desire in this world. The woman- the only woman he could fathom spending the rest of his icy existence with.

She would look divine within his house- but truth was, she already was perfect as she was. Already it astounded him how much of a vision she was, and had grown to be, and how the young woman worked and toiled harshly to unlock her powers and devote her life to her friends. She was a true selfless heart, and for him, perhaps the only hope he could have. Upon seeing him, those cobalt eyes of hers lit up and sparkled, her slender hands reaching up towards him in the sky, her face brightening with her smile as she greeted him. For a moment, he was convinced she was truly, truly happy to see him as...

"Hello, Brother-in-law!"

Fuck. His mood spoiled with the harsh reminder as she called him, his aura shifted entirely to its polar opposite. With a grunt of disdain towards the title, not borthering to respond properly to Shikon Miko, he left as quickly as he came without so much as a word.

Below, Kagome's eyes followed his form as she crossed her arm in a huff. Her soon-to-be mate walked up behind her and growled at Sesshoumaru's rapidly retreating form. "I guess he doesn't like me calling him that..."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Pff. I wouldn't worry about the bastard. Now wench, about dinner..."

Kagome turned around, her eye ticking, and he fliched at her reaction waiting for it....

"Inuyashaaaaaa..." she smiled overly sweetly, drawing nearer. He gulped and nodded as she poked him in the chest with an index finger.

"You're cooking." With that she turned around and walked away as he breathed a sigh of relief from the non-use of THAT dreaded word. That is, until he realized what she DID say.

"Dammit! That's not fair!" Her joyous laughter could be heard as he ran after her as he protested against her claims. She was an exceptionally good mood today- for tomorrow was her wedding day. Her friends were on a pilgrimage, and tomorrow they would be reunited for a happy occasion. Inuyasha ran past her gloating about how her slow human legs couldn't keep up, and she giggled.

"I can hold you back for a moment while I catch up, you know! All I have to say is-" he yelped, running off at her mention of the dreaded word. Laughing and brushing her hair from her face, her eyes looked back behind her, not surprised to see all signs of the Daiyoukai gone from within the skies.

Back in the castle, in his room soft growls could be heard as he tried to regain control. Fists pounded once against the floor as his eyes flashed to a dangerous red. The onna could not be his. Any semblance of an idea that she could be obtained, needed to be eradicated from his mind immediately. This time, he could not, could NOT do it again! From now on, any parcels would be delivered by someone other than him. This time he would be vigilant. This time, he would succeed...

Taking in a sharp breath, he bitterly chuckled. He had already come to the miserable conclusion to his current situation for quite some time, he was starting to wear thin. He knew he would see her again. When one had power such as he did, things became intolerably miserable- with no one in his life to match his strength, he was...

...alone. It had not bothered him before, but now, he felt as if he truly understood the meaning of the word.

As he had walked the Path of Supreme Conquest, and succeeded, at the end of the journey, there had been no one to share his strength with. No mate to protect. No mate to share his victories his. No mate to fight at his side. Before, when he stayed busy on his goals, he never stopped to consider why he was bothering with him. Now, the one question his father asked burned through him. "Do you have someone to protect?" he growled almost savagely- and the memory was not a fond one. The night his father chose the ningen hime and hanyou bastard son, instead of remaining with his heir! Then, his heirloom being left to Inuyasha, and the heirloom he left for Sesshoumaru merely became a footlocker for yet another damned technique to be used by Tetseiga. As Sesshoumaru became stronger and stronger, fewer female demons were willing to marry one who had proven so savage and cruel in battle. It mattered little, anyways.

It was over a period of years, in which he encountered the Inutatchi that he began to see the miko. First an annoying ningen brat that got in his way, he saw how she took to her hanyou companion. Demon or not, friend or foe, her heart remained strong and vigilant. He knew not when his heart changed, but he was not ashamed anymore of his affection for the miko. Now, he merely he kept it within now due to her connection with another even thought he was aware of the tremendous cost to him. He would not take another, and she was not to be had. That was the reason, and the reason alone he did not pursue her. The line would end, simple as that. He would fail. His brother had won everything, before he even knew this battle had started. His hanyou brother would have his kingdom, his strength, his swords, and it was all due to the fact the woman had been the hanyou's right from the start. Even the loss of his father's prized sword seemed to pale in comparison to the mess he faced now.

Closing his eyes, his mind flashed back to those times their eyes had met, the times her voice called out his name, and his mind followed along the path of his memory once more to remember how the miko had grown in strength, power, and love. He could not recall the moment he started to hope. Watching her attentions on his half brother, he no longer desired the seemingly political demonic mating, nor were there any demon females to be had of his caliber. Simply put, he would not budge.

A timid and scuttling form hurried to his door, jumping up once nervously before knocking frantically. "Sesshoumaru-sama! I hate to bother you my lord, but the Daiyoukai of the North, East, and South are here. It seems urgent."

He knew. It was time, wasn't it? Thinking momentarily back on his years, he counted rapidly before sighing inaudibly. 500 years. That is why he saw her today. His five hundreth year had started on this, godforsaken, damnable day. This was the time Daiyoukai were forced to settle down, if they had not already. If they did not by this time, they were normally figured as unalbe to do so, their titles soon to be stripped from them. Why lead, if no one was to follow and continue the line?

The door snapped open as he walked briskly past a stuttering Jaken, heading into the receiving room. The lords turned and bowed, impassive masks present on their faces, as well as his. "Sesshoumaru-sama. We are here to urge the most important matter of mateship upon you for your 500th year. Surely you know, if you do not intend on continuing your line, you must forfeit and turn it over, lest the penatly be death. You have three hundred and sixty-five days from tomorrow to obtain your mate." Three small puppets fell to the floor as their visage faded, Sesshoumaru turning around with an uninterested look upon his face. Apparently, they didn't even do him the honor of a proper visit to let him know of this important ultimatum. Was it out of fear of his strength?

'Forfeit my kingdom. Everything I worked for? Turn it over to my halfing brother...hn....I'd rather die.'

He intended to do just that, if need be. Going into his chambers, a dark look on his face as he barked out for sake, and the last parchments written by his father. When the items came, he gulped down the first canteen before reaching for the delicate parchment with angry hands. He froze as his rough handling of the fragile document turned dust within his hand. Staring at it for a moment he came to a harsh realization of his fate- was he to become mere dust in a year?

Honor be damned. Closing his eyes he got up, walking over to the balcony and opening his hand, allowing all that was left of the document written by the former Daiyoukai's hand be carried by the wind. His hair whipping behind him in anger, his eyes tinged in red, and his jaw lock in a firm set, he made a resolution.

'I will find a way. I know not what a human needs, but I learn. There must be something- and I will visit her everyday until I know what it is! If I am to truly lose everything, including my life, I shall not go down without the privilege of seeing her each day I have left!'


	2. Chapter 1

******Day One**

Kagome smiled as she gathered the berries,humming a soft tune to herself. Her friends Sango and Miroku had gone on a trip to her family's village with Kohaku for pilgrimage, which meant Shippou and Kilala had joined them. Later tonight, she and Inuyasha were going to finally go through with their mateship. She stopped for a moment to wipe the sweat from her brow, the warm late spring promising a sweltering sun ahead. She stood back, rubbing at her sore back and her eyes searching for her intended. He was walking around the perimeter of the rice paddies lazily, his stride showing no hurry to get to her. Suddenly, he feet froze, his knees bent slightly, and his stance became defensive as he sniffed at the air. Eyes widened, he looked over at Kagome and screamed, "Oi, onna! RUN!"

Now, Inuyasha knew she could hold her own, but what was coming was far beyond his capability, nonetheless the miko's. The said miko currently ran, knowing what was coming surely seemed frightening, so much that the small sack of berries still in her hands as she frantically she ran as he commanded, her heart pounding. In the years she had never seen him get that terrified under any circumstance. But why wish her away? Was she not able to hold her own? What was wrong?

Inuyasha looked up at the three Grand Daiyoukai refusing to show his fear, but waiting until they spoke. As much as he wished to open his mouth, whatever it was, it had to be serious. If he was still standing, he had better not do anything, ANYTHING to change that.

"Half-Demon brother of Sesshoumaru, we have come to notify your kin's reign shall end shortly. At that time, you shall be named the successor of the Western Lands. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha was in shock, and simply nodded. "Then we have served our purpose here." Without further word, the three Daiyoukai leaders left. The calls of Kaede and Rin as they ran out of the village to join him were ignored. He simply stood in shock. His brother...would die?

"This seems stupid....Why do I always have to be a freaking damsel in distress? I can hold my own!"

She stopped, looking back and sensing the threat had already vanished. She looked around and scowled a bit at the realization that she was lost. Lost, lost, lost. Sighing, she pulled out a small compass Inuyasha had insisted she keep on her after her showing him how that article from her time worked. "Ok. The village is east of the forest." Aligning herself, she walked in the correct direction and chuckled. "There, Kagome, are you NOT one of those lame damsels you used to read in those fanfictions. You are a capable, smart woman! Huzzah!" She gave a small cheer with a giggle. Returning to the clearing before the village, she smiled with relief to see Inuyasha unharmed and ran forward. However, as he turned, she halted. Something was wrong.

"Inuyasha....what's" she said softly, her petal-shaped lips pressed together in nervousness. A sticky fluid seeped onto her hand, her mind not registering that her hands grasped the sack of berries so tightly, berries were punctured and their juices were now staining her hands a vibrant red. Her eyes scanned his face for a sign of the words to come. When they did, she wished they had not.

"I'm sorry. Kagome. I can't mate you right now. I have to do something. Wait a little longer, ok? I will be back." he said, his mind fractured from the impact of the visitor's words, and without even giving her cries and pleading a second thought, he turned from her and ran in the direction in the West.

Kagome stood there, uncaring to her spectators eyes as now the whole village had come out to see the fuss, as she tried to froce her knees to keep from giving way, trying to blink back the tears. 'I waited...why leave...why tell me to leave you to danger...what...is going on?' she thought. She ran from the village towards the forest, heading to the only spot of her refuge- the hot springs. There, she would cry it out, then pretend everything was ok, again. After all, she was Kagome! She would wait. And wait. Because this time, he meant he would be back, right? That he would be ready, right?

A nagging voice in the back of her mind told her it truly could not be helped, no matter her strong her doubts were. Being as upset as she was, she chose to ignore it. Sitting down in a flat warm stone by the spring, she looked down at her hands. 'Red as if stained with blood' she thought, thinking it strange. The trees about her rustled faintly, and she looked around. 'A Daiyoukai...' she quickly discerned, yet by the time she whipped her head around follow his aura, he was already there.

"B-" she started, then remembering the days' event that had... not occurred, she said softly, "Sesshoumaru-sama" as she bowed her head gently.

Sesshoumaru took a moment to eye her. 'Every day...until I cease to be' he had remembered, and he meant to abide by it. So took gave into his sweetest torture. He kept his eyes on her form, breathing in her scent from two meters they were apart, truly and unabashedly examining the colors of her aura. What he found, surprised him. In being overwhelmed with emotion during his visits, had he absolutely failed to notice that she was still unmarked?

"You do not call me onee-san?" The young woman sniffled. "No. Inuyasha said there was something he had to do. We were to be mated today, but he left."

His eyes widened, but as her head lifted up he quickly slipped on his impassive mask. Her eyes, shimmering with unshed tears looked back up at him, as if to plead for a reason to stop them from continuing their onslaught upon her cheeks. In that moment, they held each others gaze, Sesshoumaru held his breath as she looked at him.

Was this it? His chance? Did the fate, kami, whatever they were, grace him with this one opportunity? He looked down at her hands, seeing the red upon them, and watched as her gaze upon him broke as her eyes followed. Blushing sheepishly, she feebly started to explained and stuttered, before finally saying rather aruptly and pushing the small sack up awkwardly, "Uh...would....you like some berries? Oh...you don't eat them, do you?" she asked quizzically.

He stepped forward, an unreadable expression on his face as he neared. Coughing nervously, she looked over into the water behind her, not sure what to make of the situation. Still sitting on the flat boulder by the spring, she felt the rustle of his hakama as they brushed against her own. He stood tall above her, the front of his legs almost brushing against hers through the fabric. Reaching down, he took her hands and eyed them carefully. Looking to the water, he sat down beside her holding both hands in one as he spooned the water with his free hand. Running it over the palms of her hands, he rubbed at hers with his own, slowly removing the stain from the berries. Kagome's face was practically beat red from the sudden change in his demeanor. What on earth was he doing?

'What the hell am I doing!' He wondered, forcing himself to keep his frozen, emotionless mask upon his face, but inwardly relishing the brief warmth of her hands. Anger bubbled in his chest at the knowledge that all this time, he had stayed aside, and given up all thoughts of this female, only to discover she not not properly claimed yet! The hands now clean. he reluctantly let go, his eyes still on those hands. Now having felt their touch, the softness of them, he would only have to be satisfied with daily glances? No! This could not be...

Kagome was now growing perturbed at the recent action of his, her head tilted, a small pink tongue darted out nervously as she parted her lips to say meekly, "Thank...you. For your kindness....I mean. I hope there is something I can do to return it one day."

"Come live with me." Now, where the FUCK did that come from? His head darted up to see the miko staring at him in shock. Looking at her for a moment keeping an expression of calm, he haphazardly thought of reasons, explanations....anything that made sense. "There are many holy texts in my library. The villages nearby have an excellent miko. You could pursue a new length of training. If you are upset, perhaps some distance would offer some aid, and next time my foolish brother would redouble his efforts with you, miko."

She was upset. And she was at a plateau in her training. But go with Sesshoumaru? Wait a minute, was she considering this?

"Sesshoumaru...it's not just that. I want to mate. I want to have a family. I don't want to wait forever. What if there's nothing left of me by the time he decides he needs me?"

Sesshoumaru took in a sharp intake as he heard her words. Yes. He knew exactly, EXACTLY how she felt- and more then he could ever tell her. Looking up for a moment, he closed his eyes and threw caution to the wind.

"Stay with me for a longer period of time. If he realizes his desires, he will come for you, will he not? But if not...then this Sesshoumaru will mate you, if you wish."

She looked up in his eyes, frozen in shock, stammered and yelped out, "What?!"

"I meant it, Kagome. I have seen my five hundreth year as of the yester day. If you and I are amicable, and wish for the same things- then maybe at the end of the time we can consider it."

She wanted the training...and she realized he was making an offer that was beyond any comprehension at that moment on her frazzled mind. After all, it wasn't everyday you expected to get married then left behind! Seeing a lot of good in his training proposal, and then sighing, she nodded. "Ok...Sesshoumaru-sama", she said nervously. After all, how many times had she suffered to wait for Inuyasha, with no clue of his whereabouts? She could learn more to protect the village, and the family Inuyasha and her were to have. And if not, she could remain under Sesshoumaru's protection. She wasn't even going to think about his other idea now. She was distracted from her thoughts as she felt a gentle pressure against her lap as his hand scooped up a few berries from her sack. Shocked at him acception her invitation to the sweet snack, she was shell-shocked at what came next.

"Sesshoumaru. When we are alone, only call me Sesshoumaru." A soft smile graced his lips at hearing her accept. If he was a dead demon soon...what did a title matter? It would be nice to hear one call him so informally for a change- almost as if they were lovers, perhaps? He popped the berries into his mouth and chewed silently, feeling more relaxed then he could remember in a long time.

Kagome eyed him suspiciously- was the terrifying daiyoukai really sitting here, eating a simple little ningen snack such as berries with her? His actions were completely out of character for him! She could swear the dog demon was almost smiling. SMILING! He normally only smiled when...someone he didn't like was about to die. She tensed as a hand as thrust into her view.

"Kagome? May this Sesshoumaru have more?" he asked, beckoning to the small sack once more. She nodded numbly still feeling very weirded out by the situation, reaching in and drawing out a few to place in his hand. Her fingertips brushed against his warm hand as she set them down, then she quickly withdrew. "Here you go..." she watched him as he looked down at his hand. "Sesshoumaru." He started to eat them, looking at the forest ahead silently for a moment before speaking.

"Would you gather berries for me during your stay, Kagome?"

She nodded, not sure what brought this on. The demon had thoroughly perplexed her by his actions. They continued to eat in silence, one of them content and joyous, the other completely confused. 'This Sesshoumaru...enjoys her presence. It is soothing.'

"Sesshoumaru? How long do you supposed the training would last?" she inquired, and he stopped, one berry left in his hand. Not even thinking before answering, he was beginning to wonder if he had indeed, truly lost his mind already.

"Three hundred and sixty-five Days." Popping the last berry in his mouth, he quickly turned to pick her up in his arms, hearing her protest at the length of the time specified, which he ignored as he took to the skies. All that mattered to him was the fact that she was here, in his arms. She would be near for his last days. And perhaps in that time, he could find favor in her eyes for him. If he lost, he lost. He at least indulged...for a brief while.

They landed, and Kagome looked up at their surroundings and practically leapt OUT of his arms and scrambled to her feet. "W-where are we?" she asked nervously. She was in a warm, dark room. Teak and kiri accented the room, and a gentle, soothing incense was lit, a curl of smoke curling out of its holder and tickling at her nose. A large, plush futon with furs was in the corner, and a desk near a set of shoji that had been opened for their landing upon the balcony.

"Kagome, we are in my room.' He watched her as she looked around in surprise. It was not what she expected of him- his room, while tasteful, was more cozy then expanse. In fact, it reminded her a great deal of....a den. She kept looking around, her eyes taking in the warm earthen tones of the room.

His eyes never left her form as she looked, somehow feeling as if this felt...right. It seemed as if he just brought his bride home, and was awaiting her approval. Thankfully her back was turned as a look of horror swept over his face. No. He should not get his hopes up so soon. He would do all he could, but in the end, it was up to the miko. But a twinge of fear curled up his spine as he realized with a gut-wrenching clarity that he was already getting used to her scent as it was permeating his chambers, her lovely presence, her gentle voice...how long would it last?

A knock rescued him from the rest of his thoughts, a servant entering and bowing politely. "Kagome, this servant will show you to the bathing chambers. Your quarters will be next to mine- this Sesshoumaru himself will make sure no harm will come to you while you are under his training."

Kagome nodded, still feeling a bit in shock over the day's events. Maybe when she got to bath, she would feel better. The door closed behind her, the miko unaware of the Daiyoukai's eyes still following her as she left. Only after she returned from the bath and climbed into the futon in her room did he relax somewhat. His futon against the wall that, in her room, where she lay, he stayed awake listening for any signs of an ill rest. Finally, a few short hours before sunrise he fell into a slumber, only after erecting a barrier around his precious visitor.

In his slumber, a smile softly graced his lips as felt the soothing, comforting aura of his intended. If this was his luck on the first day...perhaps he had a chance, after all.


	3. Chapter 2

**Day Two**

Kagome woke in the morning, feeling as well-rested as a night a peaceful slumber. Snuggling into the futon, she enjoyed the caress of the cool sheets in the warm morning. Her own futon at home was not nearly as comfortable...

...wait a minute!

Her back shoot up straight, and her heart pounded in her chest. Was she insane? What had she done?! 'I just left Inuyasha behind, and everyone was due back in the evening for the wedding....I didn't even leave a note...' She sat up in the bedding, her hair tousled, lips still slightly puffy from her slumber, and her face flushed from the warm temperature. So taken with her thoughts, she did not hear the knock, nor the shoji door being slid open.

He entered, already dressed in an underkimono and an unlined kimono, a simple firm obi slung low on his hips in a casual clam's mouth knot. His knee-length locks had been swept up in a high ponytail to allow his neck to cool slightly in the warmer season. His feet, clad in black tabi, stopped just short of her bed, his eyes looking down at the lovely vision before him. He suspected if he was greeted with this every morning, perhaps he could die with grace- for there, within arm's reach was the miko, the first bright sunbeams of the morning streaking through the room and creating a glow around her messy, wavy locks. His fingers twitched, wishing the run his fingers through them, but instead he kept his eyes on her form. She looked lost in a trance, her blue eyes looking ahead, her soft lips pink and swollen from her sleep. A thin sheen of moisture graced the bottom one, and he was willing to bet she had licked it just before he stepped into the room. Her skin glowed under the grace of the sun, surrounded by the soft sheets, of which she held up the corner of one just shy of her collar bone. Her bare arms, neck exposed, and the dangerous length of her back just shy of her bottom could be seen. Staying still, he refused to interrupt her thoughts, instead committing the moment to his memory.

Finally, she snapped out of the trance, looking up at him. First, a look of horror washed over her with the realization of exactly where she was by seeing him there. Then, she realized in the warm night, she had shrugged off her nemaki robe,and bare under the sheet before him. Her eyes became as large as saucers as a cold, shrill scream escaped her throat.

"HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Sesshoumaru ate in a silence, a sour expression on his face. His ears were still ringing, and the miko threatened to purify him if he came near her. She wanted out, she wanted to go back home, and she wanted to leave as soon as they finished breakfast in their respective separate chambers. How could he convince her to stay? He refused to use poor means, or misleading tactics. But he needed her, and after one mere night of feeling her essence, he knew even more then ever he could NOT let her go.

'She hates me now. She will blame me if the whelp lets her go now.' He closed his eyes, trying to seek out her aura, yet she had erected a barrier in her room amidst sobs and cries at how she betrayed her 'future mate'. A crash could be heard, which sound not unlike a pillow being thrown onto a kimono stand. Dropping the hashi into the bowl, and giving up the meal as a lost cause, he stood up silently. "Enough."

He walked over to the door of his room, wondering if this was a good idea. Grabbing Tenseiga, he gripped the hilt, walked over to her door, and slammed it open. There, the barrier intensified as her reiki sought to defend her. There, she was curled up on the futon, sobbing from the rejection of the hanyou the day before, and her current predicament. Her breakfast had been untouched and lay cold on its tray by her futon. Her power flared angrily at him, and he steeled himself for the worst.

He took a step forward, hissing as he walked into the shimmering pink force that threatened his very existence. Tenseiga hummed and glowed a its soft blue as he bit back a growl in the base of his throat. Each step was a burning agony as he fought against her purification, hisses and growls barely contained now as he neared her. Once by the bedding, he sank down onto his knees and took in her mournful counterance.

"Kagome."

"Go away!" she shrieked, tensing up as she felt him near.

"No." With a sharp intake of air, in one movement her intruder had leaned forward, pulling the trembling miko into his hold and keeping one hand on the hilt of his sword. She remained oblivious, and continued to cry from her ache in her heart at losing her wedding day, and quite possibly her love. She was used to waiting for Inuyasha...but, she was not convinced he would for her if the situation was turned on him. She slowly came out of her grief-stricken fit, and came to the understanding that a firm chest pressed against her back, one arm wrapped around her waist as she was held. Kagome's eyes slowly flitted open as she realized who it was...and her reiki was still fighting against him. 'Oh my gods...how the hell did he get in here! Why would he do that?' Instantly she let her barrier down, she turned around to face him, her hair whipping behind her as she moved, her mouth slightly agape.

"How?" She asked feebly.

He looked down at her, once again a visage blurred with several emotions she had never known him to wear. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"That matters little. When one wants something, they will do whatever they can to obtain it. You shed tears for one you doubt could do so for you, correct? Then give him a chance to prove it. Let all doubts be settled before mating occurs, Kagome." he said with an even, steel tone. With that, he got up, only to feel her slender hand grasp his ankle to stop him. He looked down at her, an eyebrow raised at her.

"Wait...can you stay a while longer?" She asked timidly, feeling him take a seat and scooting over to lean against him as she thought. She still wiped tears from her cheeks, only now they rolled down slowly as she thought his words through. Finally she nodded. "I suppose...while I don't like hearing it, you may be right. It is time I gave him a chance for him to show me he will wait and fight for me." Taking in a deep breath, she looked over at him and smiled apologetically. "It appears I am in your debt again." She looked away nervously at her next words to him, preparing herself for the response. "Are you alright, Sesshoumaru?"

He looked towards the door and thought for a moment. A small smile graced his lips as he got up to leave once more. "I will be, if you bring me some of those berries this evening in my study when you feel better." With that, he was gone.

Kagome only looked after him as he left, a soft smile on her lips in return at his request. It was strange to see him like this- so strange, it did not occur to her that for two days, she had not been called wench, onna, woman, ningen, or miko. For two days, he had only called her by her name. Kagome.


	4. Chapter 3

**Day Three**

Kagome knelt down onto the floor with the tray, stopping to rap her knuckles at the shoji softly before sliding it open it open with her right hand. Once the door was opened a few inches, she slid it open further with her left hand and bowed politely at the room's sole inhabitant. A gentle smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he watched the woman move effortlessly. On the tray lay a small bowl of his new favorite snack- a secret shared between the two of them alone. He quickly pretended to go busily back to his work as she sat back up, now properly picking up the tray and stepping inside the grace that was almost at the tier of a lady. Almost. She knelt back down, this time sinking a tad awkwardly into seiza in front of him and serving him the tray. Sighing, he put the papers he was currently reading down and looked over her form for a moment.

"These are the berries you requested, Sesshoumaru-sama. Sorry I forgot yesterday. I was still a bit upset" He looked at her with a raised brow, then over at the door. She had forgotten to shut it. Looking back at her she had a slight flush to her cheeks as she had seen her mistake. Giving her a curt nod, he called out to his guards he called for them to shut the door. Once firmly closed, he looked back at her for a moment before picking up a single berry from his fingers and examining it and giving it a single sniff. After a moment's hesitation, he popped the fruit into his mouth and slowly chewed it.

Feeling the tension in the room heighten at his silence, she took that as her cue to speak while waiting for him to finish what appeared to be the world's Slowest Chewing Of A Fruit Ever. "But uh, you were right. I need to decide whether to take this opportunity and improve my skills, as well as remove, as you said it so delicately, all doubt in my mating partner." She looked up to see him still chewing. And chewing. Then he stopped.

Taking that as her cue, she reached forward until a hand grasped her by the wrist. He shook his head, signaling for her to wait. Growing fustrated, she snatched her hand back and scowled. "Don't hog 'em all, jeesh!" A low hiss could be heard as he started chewing again slowly then stopped, and glared at her at the conclusion of his sampling of the fruit. "It is the job of the male to ensure there is no harm within anything that may come in contact with his female. That includes food. Had there been a poison, I would be immune. But you, onna, would have died."

He picked up the next berry, slicing it in half with his claw and rubbing the inside against a corner of his parchment. Slowly it disintegrated and warped, an acid eating through the pulp of the paper. Kagome's eyes widened at the display. After a moment, she looked away, a despondent look across her features as she thought on what she had seen. Eyes full of emotion she looked up at him, and she nervously leaned forward to whisper, "It appears....I owe you another favor." Then she thought, 'What the hell....didn't that HURT?'

He scoffed turning back to his papers and as she thought. A blissful silence was quickly broken by her wavering voice. Sighing, he put the papers back down and looked at her. "Yes, onna?" A scowl written on her face as she scooted closer to his side to assure they would not be heard. His fingers gripped the parchment he held with a steel reserve as her arm brushed against his, his entire body tensing.

"Sesshoumaru, do people take attempts on your life that often?" she said softly.

"Hn. Silly question. Of course." he answered curtly. Silence returned.

"Why?"

'So much for silence', he mused inwardly. He looked over at the miko, a bored look on his face, and stated matter-of-factly, "This Sesshoumaru has gained territory by forcing it from others of lesser power. Those that remained have sought to exact vengeance on behalf of those who have fallen before my person in battle. However, most conveniently forget that following my father's death, much of his territory fell into their hands. I merely took back his prior holdings. Therefore, I have many enemies." There. Hoping for silence now, he heard her gasp after the conclusion of his short speech. Dammit.

The next statement he wasn't quite as prepared for. "It must be lonely."

He froze, his eyes widening slightly before slamming the parchment down on the tray. Instantly he regretted the rash action as she jumped back slightly from him, her warmth no longer permeating his side. 'Lonely...just.....LONELY?' His beast roared in anger. He kept his eyes on her as he barked out to the guards, "LEAVE US." Hurried footsteps could be heard as they stepped briskly down the hallway. When he was assured no one was within listening distance, he got up and approached the miko, kneeling down and pressing forward on his hands to be at her eye level. She was leaning almost entirely back on her arms her legs splayed out beneath her as he neared her. His eyes became dark, and his face of canvas of the agony of all the emotions he continually held back throughout the duration of his life. Softly his voice rasped out to her, and she instantly regretted her last choice of words.

"It has been that way for five hundred years." He ground out darkly. He screamed inwardly at himself, knowing he was scaring her, but barely able hold onto the final threads of his restraint, his claws scratched at the tatami floor as he looked at her. After a moment forcing deep breaths in and calming himself down, he reached to her before pulling back to sit in seiza, pulling her back up into a proper sitting position as all. He looked away from her, already embarrassed at his near loss of mind from her simple statement, and the room stayed silent for several minutes before he cleared his throat. Quietly he said, "Forgive this Sesshoumaru's actions."

Kagome looked at him, her mind racing with this revelation. He had been alive that long? He was alone that long? The emotions in his face...she had never, EVER seen him like that before- not during the battle for the great Fang, not during the exposure of the Meido Zangetsuha's secret, nothing compared to this. She was literally looking at a being that suffered centuries of a solitary existence. But what brought this tide on? Sesshoumaru was renown for excersizing lethally perfect control of his emotions. What was so severe, that it brought on his current haphazard state? She looked at him for a moment, and did the only thing she could think of.

She darted forward, her arms hooking under his and her hands meeting at the demon lord's back, holding him tight to her. She felt him flinch, and start in surprise at her actions. She tightened her grasp around him, a fierce look in her eyes. "You helped me yesterday. I am returning the favor." She insisted, and she felt him relax in her hold before continuing. "I have decided. I will stay here and train. And I will try my best to be your friend. You scare me sometimes Sesshoumaru and I don't know much about you. But I don't want you to feel alone anymore, Sesshoumaru. Aside from Rin and your servant Jaken, you deserve a true friend in this world."

Sesshoumaru breathed in her scent, and wrapped his arms around her and nodded, whispering in her ear. "This Sesshoumaru accepts, on one condition, Kagome."

She nodded, "I owe you, so please- name it. Just....no more berries. They seem like a bad idea now."

He buried his head in her neck and tried to inhale deeply, but failed as he found himself laughing at her quip. "No, no berries Kagome." He tightened his grip around her, pressing her closer and sighing at her warmth. "Could we do this, in its stead?"

Kagome nodded. Hug? He wanted something as simple as a hug? Oh boy. The guy was an icebox, but damn...he wanted to be held that badly? She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Sure, Sesshoumaru-kun." She smiled up at him, and he found himself nodding in thanks.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the woman, inwardly amazed at her acceptance of him. Perhaps he had been right in his assessment of her- perhaps this woman would truly grow to love him. Could he begin to believe in a small chance such as this? Gazing at her, he nodded a second time in confirmation, and returned the acknowledgment she bestowed on him.

"Kagome-chan."


	5. Chapter 4

**Day Four**

While Kagome was still reeling from the shock of having not been mated, she was finding herself slowly becoming accustomed to the manners of the Daiyoukai's grand estate. He personally gave her a tour and explained how to navigate the home easily, he ordered a tailor to outfit her for the length of her stay, and they ate their meals together in a comfortable silence. At first Kagome was unwilling to accept his gestures of kindness- she did not understand why he went to such great lengths to make sure she was comfortable with his presence. She was certain it had to do with his seemingly bi-polar tendencies as of late, and while she meant to stay at her promise of being his friend, what he made a point to hide from her worried her immensely.

When in the presence of others, the Sesshoumaru she knew in the past returned- and the frigid lord kept himself in check very well. But it seemed the moment they were alone, the dam would crack, and he allowed her to see everything he felt openly. But why? Why her, and what had happened? Why was his control slipping?

Her mind couldn't help but to go back to earlier in the evening. The tailor was basting a bolt of sheer ro weave over her juban under kimono for measurements when he had entered. For some reason, he had business earlier in the day and this was their first meeting of the day. The tailor took the hint and left them. Kagome looked up at him and bowed. "Sesshoumaru-kun."

He looked at her for a moment, a bit of pride in his heart at seeing the woman before him. 'This Sesshoumaru enjoys her calling me by that endearment greatly.' He mused as he admired the vision in the high quality summer weave. "Kagome-chan. Are the fabric selections to your liking?"

She blushed, and turned from him. "They wonderful, but are you sure? I can wear my miko garb, really. This stuff should only be for ladies." It was then she heard him say the most disturbing phrase yet.

"No matter your thoughts, Kagome-chan, I have faith you would make the most noble of ladies. Therefore, these garments do befit your status, and I hope they bring you comfort."

Kagome eyed him suspiciusly before answering timidly, "Sesshoumaru-kun, while appreciate your compliment, I am not a lady." She watched he turned around, biting her bottom lip nervously as she prodded, "Sesshoumaru-kun...is this in reference to your proposal the other night?"

Damn. He had hoped to avoid that a bit longer. He was aware now he had been lucky when he suggested it- she had clearly been in shock over her intended leaving her. Now, not only did she remember it, she was asking for a direct answer. He had to tread carefully in this, or risk causing restirring her desire to leave him once more. Part of him wished to tell her the truth, the complete truth, but he needed more time, and more of her trust. He had just gained her friendship, and he couldn't bear the thoughts of the miko leaving already.

"Sesshoumaru-kun?" as asked again, this time a bit agitated.

"This Sesshoumaru has no doubt in his mind, should you accept his offer, that you would indeed be a suitable lady of the estate. Should you turned this Sesshoumaru down, you would still make a fine lady no matter where you chose." 'Would be mean at Inuyasha's side...right here in what used to be MY home...' he silently added, his form tensing at the thought. Soft growls escaped froom his throat as his mind started to cave.

Kagome's mouth hung open as she stared at him. First, that was a...huge compliment from the formerly human-hating daiyoukai. Secondly, so he HAD offered to take her in- part of her had hoped she was so upset and perhaps imagined it. What could she possibly say to him on that? "Sesshoumaru...what's wrong? There's something you're not telling me...Sesshoumaru...Sesshoumaru! Look at me!" she walked over to him clad only in her white nagajuban, its long soft sleeves flitting behind her, and her long legs peeking out from the soft silk as she moved. Now standing behind him, her hands reached for his arms trying to urge him to turn to face her.

He looked down at the woman, her face a mix of concern of nervousness. Her hands had moved up to his shoulders, so it seemed only natural to rplace his hands at her waist and bring her closer. Only when her body pressed tightly against his did he start to relax, and he leaned down to take a sniff at her hair. Kagome stayed frozen and absolutely still, her pulse and mind racing. 'What...is he doing?' His head moved up slightly, and after a moment of deliberation, he laid a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Kagome-chan, you must excuse me for now. We will dine together later." In a flash, he was gone, and she slumped down into a sitting position, dazed and looking in the direction her had left.

'Something...is wrong here. Sesshoumaru, why won't you tell me?'

His youkai flared out to cleanse her scent from his person as he traveled the skies. His hanyou brother was nearing his estate- a good hour's walk away, he took no chances and threw up a scent barrier around the structure. He would not have his prize taken from him yet under any means. Intercepting his brother, and landed in front of the hanyou, looking down at him with disdain. The hanyou looked back at him, many emotions on his face- especailly confusion.

"Yo, Sesshoumaru, what's the meaning of this? I got a visit from THREE Daiyoukai saying I was the heir. But you aren't going anywhere- so tell me, what the fuck is up with that?"

So they have visited him already. They must be certain he wouldn't pass, then. Even more irritating was the obvious slight- they obviously visited the hanyou in person, whereas with him they opted to use the blasted puppets just to be on the safe side. Infuriating. "Inuyasha, their words were true. If I do not find a mate by year's end, you will become the heir. Only those that intend to carry on the line may hold the throne."

Inuyasha scoffed, "You, die? Somehow I can't picture that. The Sesshoumaru I knew would fight. So go after them and shut them up, permenantly."

Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to give a low growl in warning. "After five hundred years, the blood of an unmated Daiyoukai will start to poision and burn. Slaying the others will not turn the effects of this fact. It has already started."

Inuyasha's eyes softened a bit- even though they fought, his brother gave him the Meido Zangetsuha, which previously he believed had been their father's sole token of bequethment to him. He knew it had to hurt more then he would ever let on, and he didn't feel comfortable with the idea of his brother and only family passing away. "You are going to mate, right?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered, his words steely and even as he said imply, "That is my intention."

"Well, good! Then there's no problem, bastard. Look, I will be back, ok? But to be honest, I traveled three days to get here, and I've got a pissed off Kagome waiting back at home. We were supposed to mate the other day. So if I don't return, you can assume she "SAT" me to death on that one." he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't appear to be working as the Daiyoukai appeared to be looking in the distance.

'He's losing his mind, isn't he?' he thought glumly. "Oi, Sesshoumaru! Mate, ok?" He sighed a bit with relief as the Daiyoukai glanced over at him and nodded once. With a smile, the hanyou lept off, hurrying home towards the mate that was no longer there waiting for him.


End file.
